Don't shoot me Santa
by NieA-29
Summary: Final alternativo del capítulo 2x11 Chuck versus Santa Claus. En vez de perseguir a Sarah, Chuck se queda con Casey. --ChuckxCasey--


Otro fic de Chuck~~

Este sería un final alternativo al capítulo 2x11, Chuck versus Santa Claus en el que en vez de seguir a Sarah tras salir de la furgoneta Chuck se queda con Casey.

**Don't Shoot me Santa**

Chuck vio correr a Sarah detrás del agente de Fulcrom e iba a seguirla cuando oyó un gruñido a su espalda, se giró y vio a Casey; pistola en mano pero sin poder avanzar.

-¡Oh Dio mío Casey! ¿Estás bien? Deja que te ayude —Chuck se acercó a su amigo y le ayudó a levantarse para después tratar de de rodear la ancha cintura del agente con su brazo y así hacerle andar— No puedo creer que fuera todo una trampa… ¡Y encima te han disparado! —Casey se separó de él con un gruñido.

-Puedo caminar sólo, déjame —Chuck suspiró e hizo lo que le decían.

Fueron andando lentamente y con cuidado hasta el Orange Orange y llegaron al Buy More, que aun estaba rodeado de coches de policía y furgonetas de los medios de comunicación que querían cubrir el secuestro. Sólo podía pasarle a él, a Chuck Bartowski; quedarse encerrado en el trabajo siendo rehén de un agente de Fulcrom con cara de idiota que, queriéndolo o sin querer, había hecho perder un dedo del pie a Casey.

-¿Chuck, estás bien? —Los dos hombres se giraron al oír a Ellie, la chica se acercaba seguida de Devon y aunque sonreía, seguía teniendo la cara pálida y asustada— John no deberías estar de pie.

-Ellie tiene razón, si no quieres ir al hospital al menos no apoyes el pie, recuéstate en Chuck hombre —Devon acompañó sus palabras con un "amistoso" golpecito en la espalda de Casey que por poco hizo caer al hombre.

-Nosotros nos vamos a casa. Hemos acabado de hablar con la policía y ya que no tenemos regalos al menos prepararemos la cena… —dijo Ellie— ¿Por cierto dónde está Sarah?

-Eh… ella también se ha ido ya, tenía que ducharse, prepararse… ya sabes. Pero me ha dicho que sí que vendrá a la cena no te preocupes.

-¿Tú también vendrás verdad John? Así le daremos un último vistazo a esa herida.- Casey asintió, sin muchas ganas a la vista entrenada de Chuck, y se despidió de la pareja fantástico con una sonrisa.

-Me voy hacia la base, hablaré con la General a ver si Sarah ha podido coger al agente que escapó.

-Yo iré hacia la tienda, por si Big Mike quiere que nos quedemos a arreglar. No creo que podamos abrir la tienda hoy por eso —Casey asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera del Orange Orange— ¿Cuando acabe te paso a buscar y vamos hacia casa? —El agente volvió a asentir y siguió andando.

Hora y media después, Chuck entraba al Orange Orange por la puerta trasera con la cabeza llena de imágenes y olores de la fabulosa cena que Ellie estaría preparando en casa.

-¿Casey ya has acabado? —dijo mientras abría la puerta de la base secreta.

El hombre estaba sentado en la sala principal con la mesa llena de papeles y en una esquina, en un montoncito, descansaban las tiritas que Casey había llevado durante todo el día en los dedos. Chuck sonrió.

-Ya casi estoy —gruñó más que dijo el agente. Firmó un papel, lo colocó junto a otros muchos que a Chuck le parecieron igual de aburridos y complicados y se giró para encarara al chico— ¿Qué? —preguntó al ver la sonrisa de éste.

-Nada… —Chuck se acercó y rodeó las muñecas de Casey con sus finos y largos dedos para acto seguido sentarse en el regazo del hombre. Casey le miró con curiosidad pero no hizo nada— ¿Por qué te has quitado las tiritas?

-No quería que Beckman me viera otra vez con ellas, y menos después de decirle que me habían disparado en un pie.

-¿Cómo se lo ha tomado? —preguntó Chuck mientras mantenía la mirada fija en los dedos de Casey y jugaba con ellos.

-Ha intentado no reírse…

-¿Sarah ha atrapado al otro agente? —Casey asintió y alzó sus manos, aun entrelazadas con las de Chuck para besar las de éste.

-Podría haberte pasado a ti —Chuck suspiró y esta vez fue él quien besó el dorso de las manos del hombre— Tienes que aprender a desarmar a tu oponente. Es lo mínimo si no quieres aprender a disparar —Chuck asintió en silencio y se levantó sin dejar ir la mano derecha de Casey, éste se levantó y le siguió cuando el joven empezó a andar.

-Tenemos que prepararnos para la cena —Casey gruñó pero Chuck no le hizo caso— ¿Me has comprado algo?

-Después de esto —dijo Casey señalándose el pie herido— No te mereces nada.

-Oh, vanega…—Chuck ayudó a su amigo a subir las escaleras y entonces, con los ánimos recargados y una sonrisa de nuevo en el rostro preguntó— ¿Necesitarás ayuda para ducharte, no? —Al ver el ceño fruncido de Casey el chico agrandó la sonrisa, le dio un rápido beso y acabó de subir las escaleras con rapidez.

-¡Bartowski ya verás cuando te atrape!

-¿Sabes? —dijo éste sin prestar atención a la amenaza— Con esas tiritas me has hecho recordar el fin de semana que pasamos escondidos en tu casa jugando a Call of Duty. Y ya sabes como acabó…

Casey llegó a lo alto de las escaleras y gruñó al oír la insinuación de Chuck. Esta vez pero, cogió al friki de la corbata y lo atrajo hacia sí para poder besarle de verdad.

-Tendríamos que repetirlo de vez en cuando —dijo Chuck cuando se separaron. Casey sonrió y se acercó a la puerta para abrirla, antes de salir pasó un brazo por la espalda de Chuck y así caminar con más facilidad.

-Vámonos o se le enfriará la cena a Ellie.

----

Espero que os haya gustado ^^

El título es de una canción de The Killers, po es la mar de apropiado para el fic, no? XDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Byeeees

**Niea**


End file.
